


I'll always be here

by ENE



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENE/pseuds/ENE
Summary: Almost losing someone can put a lot into perspective.Inspired by the fanfiction of the same name written by Xaviertwinsfan because they are a lovely person.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xaviertwinsfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaviertwinsfan/gifts).



> Read the wonderful story that inspired this work here:
> 
> [**I'll Always Be Here**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8417410) (2351 words) by [**Xaviertwinsfan**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaviertwinsfan)  
>  Chapters: 1/1  
> Fandom: [MacGyver (TV 2016)](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/MacGyver%20\(TV%202016\))  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
> Relationships: Angus MacGyver/Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016)  
> Characters: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)  
> Additional Tags: After mission sex, inspired by episode 6, Fluff and Smut, brief mention of Riley and Bozer, Spoilers for Episode 6  
> Summary:
> 
> After the mission in New York, Mac realizes how close he was to losing Jack and vice versa. Coming home, Mac and Jack talk it out.
> 
> A/N: I suck at summaries :/

[](http://s11.photobucket.com/user/plaidnsuspendahs/media/MacJack_zpszyl0d06y.jpg.html)


End file.
